


#56 - Ladder

by opalmatrix



Series: 100x100x100 Challenge - 2017/2018 [56]
Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Gen, Injury Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 04:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10677522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalmatrix/pseuds/opalmatrix
Summary: Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days.  Prompt: ladder, Sigrun.  No beta.





	#56 - Ladder

**Author's Note:**

> Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days. Prompt: ladder, Sigrun. No beta.

It was a library, but the roof and everything below had caved in at one end. The shelves and books were a total loss.

A couple of rooms on each floor seemed intact along the other end, although the stairs were gone. In the rubble, Lalli found an extension ladder.

Emil and Mikkel got it propped up to reach the next floor, braced with some massive, battered desks. "Good job," said Sigrun, grinning. She reached for the rungs—and stopped.

Mikkel caught her eye and shook his head. She rubbed her bad arm and scowled.

"You go," she said Emil.


End file.
